


before the song ends

by yuygeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bottom jinyoung, jaebum aka the number 1 jinyoung's ass enthusiast, lapslock, rimming ? idk who knows, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuygeom/pseuds/yuygeom
Summary: jaebum sees the boy through the swarm of writhing bodies, fleeting shocks of bright light flashing over each and every limb but none glimmering so bright as the single figure on the other side of the club.well. single, jaebum's not sure. he should probably find that out.





	

jaebum sees the boy through the swarm of writhing bodies, fleeting shocks of bright light flashing over each and every limb but none glimmering so bright as the single figure on the other side of the club.

well. single, jaebum's not sure. he should probably find that out.

he manoeuvres through the crowd with ease, sidestepping couples grinding almost obscenely to the beat. jaebum ignores the pissed-off looks he gets when his elbow bumps the hip of one dancing girl and nearly knocks her off-balance. maybe that's a jerk move. he doesn't know. and he doesn't care much, either, since his conquest seems to get more attractive with every step closer jaebum takes.

the boy—man, rather, it's clear from this distance that he can't be more than a year younger than jaebum—isn't scantily clad as most of the people around him are, though jaebum wouldn't be at all opposed to that. his thick thighs are mostly covered by tight-fitting, shiny (leather?) jeans, and though it's hard to tell in the intermittent flashes of light, jaebum thinks the baggy tank top half-tucked into the guy's belt might be red. his hair's pushed up in a purposely messy way so that strands escape every which way.

in short, the guy's hot. if jaebum's self-esteem were even a fraction lower, he might even think that the stranger is out of his league, but that's not quite the case. in fact, as he takes the last few steps to standing in front of the boy, jaebum notes that from what he can see of the stranger's face, they might actually look pretty good together. possibly even as a couple rather than just as naked bodies.

jaebum's snatched out of that softer mindset when he comes to a stop and watches the guy's eyes rise from the floor to meet his. they're big and dark and kohl-rimmed, complimenting generously plump lips. he's fucking _gorgeous_ up close, and jaebum licks his own, significantly less luscious lips in anticipation as he takes one more step forward.

"jaebum," he says by way of a hello. "come here often?"

it's cheesy and he knows it, and that's why he used it, and it serves him well. the boy tosses his head back and laughs. somehow the sound carries through the whole room and rings in jaebum's ears, audible over the sound of his own blood rushing and the pounding music. "i'm loving the originality, jaebum. you know how to get a guy."

"'course i do," jaebum smirks his dangerous smirk, the one he uses when he's winning and he knows it. "you got a name?"

"nope," the guy deadpans. he's really deflecting all of jaebum's smooth moves, but the latter can't bring himself to be offended at all. "in school they'd go through the whole attendance list, and since they didn't have a name for me, they'd just call 'cute ass?' and i'd say 'present'."

jaebum scoffs. "kids who say 'present' instead of just 'here' are pretentious assholes." the air's filling with a sense of comfortableness, as well as possibly sexual tension. perfect.

"don't pretend you know anything about my asshole yet," says the guy, which has jaebum struggling not to choke on air. obviously he fails to keep the shock off his face, because the guy laughs again, eyes twinkling in the light. "i'm jinyoung, anyways."

"jinyoung." jaebum rolls the name around on his tongue for a moment and promptly decides it's a name he's going to love moaning. he grins wide and gets up into jinyoung's personal space, leaning down to brush his mouth beneath the other's ear. "what do you say about going someplace a little more quiet, jinyoung?"

he knows he doesn't imagine the shiver that wracks jinyoung's body at the soft touch. it gives jaebum a serious sense of accomplishment. what doesn't inflate his ego, though, is when jinyoung takes a minuscule step back and smiles. "how about we dance a little bit first?"

 _how about no_ , jaebum wants to say, but as sweet as jinyoung's been so far he probably wouldn't take too kindly to such a demanding attitude. instead, jaebum resorts to pouting slightly. "the dance floor isn't quiet, jinyoung." he's whining just enough to be endearing, he knows. this isn't his first rodeo.

the charm doesn't have its usual effect, unfortunately. jinyoung grabs his hand and yanks in the direction of the crowd almost petulantly. "please? just a little. before the song's over, jaebum?"

between the breathy tone of jinyoung's voice as he says jaebum's name and the sultry slant of his eyelids, jaebum is absolutely gone. he nods mutely, accepting, and lets jinyoung drag him between people until they have their own tiny space on the dance floor, cramped but only in the best of ways.

jaebum lets himself drink in their surroundings as jinyoung begins to roll his hips to the beat. it's some generic bigbang song, the lyrics subtly sexual and the rhythm perfect for exactly the kind of dancing everyone's doing here. it's almost heart-stopping how much pleasure jaebum takes in the nearly painful knocking of jinyoung's sharp hipbones against his own as their bodies move closer in sync.

with time they grow so near that jaebum can't even tell where he ends and jinyoung begins, everything blending together. the only thing that's really clear in his mind is the feeling of jinyoung's plush lips pressing wet kisses all across his jaw. jaebum gyrates on the other boy's lithe body for what seems like hours. it's only when he's pushed impossibly close to jinyoung, their mouths connected sloppily and jaebum's dick taking a dangerous amount of interest, that he breaks away, gasping for air.

"my place or yours?" jinyoung breathes, evidently sensing that they've reached the point of no return. "actually, never mind. i have a roommate. how far away do you live?"

"close enough," jaebum says, nodding vigorously for a reason unbeknownst to himself. "come on, let's—come _on_." he can't even find it in himself to be embarrassed at the desperation in his voice, not when jinyoung's staring at him through hooded eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"okay. okay," jinyoung agrees. "just let me—i have a friend over there." he points somewhere off to the right, where jaebum catches a glimpse of a skinny blond guy watching them closely. "let me just tell him i'm going and then we can go, okay?" as he hustles away in the guy's direction, he points shakily at jaebum's chest in warning. "don't go anywhere."

jaebum wouldn't dream of it. he stands stock-still in place and idly watches jinyoung talk to his friend, willing down his boner in the process. there's a fleeting moment where he sees jinyoung's pretty face split into a huge genuine grin, so sweet and real that it kind of makes jaebum's heart hurt. he gets a pang of _i want to make him smile like that_ , but pushes the thought away quickly. that can wait for later, after he's through with what could end up being the best lay of his life.

eventually jinyoung makes his way back after what jaebum can only assume was probably the typical _be-careful-don't-get-hurt_ pre-hookup best friend lecture. he's not quite sturdy on his feet, but jaebum recognizes the gloss in his eyes as lust rather than drunkenness. better that way.

"you ready?" he asks, and the pure want on jinyoung's face as he nods sends a pleased thrill through jaebum's very being.

the taxi ride is tense in the best of ways, though perhaps not so pleasant for the driver. within mere seconds of them sliding into the backseat, jinyoung's hand is traveling slowly up jaebum's thigh, squeezing gently at the muscular bulge a bit above his knee. jaebum feels like the drive takes hours even though he knows he only lives ten minutes away from the club in the worst of traffic.

finally, _finally_ , they pull up to jaebum's apartment—just in the nick of time, too, seeing as jinyoung's fingers were growing a little too frisky for the semi-public setting. jinyoung's the one to toss a few thousand won into the front seat as they get out. jaebum's grateful, since he's kind of half-hard and digging his wallet out of his pocket might result in some awkwardness.

when jinyoung slips and lands on his butt on the icy patch right in front of the building's door, jaebum knows he's super, incredibly, ultra-screwed. jinyoung's cheeks redden and scrunch up as he giggles at his own clumsiness, and jaebum can't help but laugh along.

"don't laugh," jinyoung scolds even through his own snorts. "you jerk. i'm in pain."

"as if you don't have plenty of safety padding down there," scoffs jaebum, snickering at the affronted expression this puts on jinyoung's face. he's developing a crush very, very quickly here.  
  
libido outweighs any growing romantic attraction, though. within moments of jaebum clumsily unlocking his door, he's got jinyoung caged in, pressed against the wall of his front hallway as they kiss. their teeth click together more than once and although it makes jinyoung whimper, jaebum's pretty sure it's not in pain. they kind of shuffle along the wall until they're in the main area of his apartment, never fully separating until finally jaebum growls low in his throat and lifts jinyoung up by the thighs. it's more or less the last straw on his end when jinyoung's legs wrap tight around his waist.

carrying the shorter boy the ten or so steps to jaebum's bed, a fluffy king-sized mattress he spent two months' paychecks on, isn't much of a task. jinyoung is surprisingly light considering the soft squishiness of the whole lower section of his body. when jaebum reaches his room, he pretty much throws jinyoung down onto the bed, being probably less gentle than he should be. if the moan that escapes jinyoung's swollen mouth as he pulls jaebum down on top of him is any indication, though, the manhandling isn't a problem.

"please," jinyoung cries out when jaebum gets a hand up under his shirt and starts to drag long fingers over his nipples teasingly. "j-jaebum, _jaebum_ , ah, please?"

"what do you need?" jaebum murmurs between the kisses he's pressing to jinyoung's exposed collarbones while his hands are occupied tucking the other's shirt up.

"please," jinyoung wails again, almost sobbing, and jaebum's had it. he lifts himself up onto his knees and tears the shirt over his own head, leaning back down to do the same to jinyoung's, and wow, okay.

jinyoung's not ripped or even really muscular, but jaebum's mesmerized by his body all the same. there are hints of sinew moving under his skin as he breathes hard, nipples pale pink and pebbled, contrasting with the tan of his flat stomach. his hipbones jut out and jaebum feels inclined to suck a hickey into at least one of them. so he does, bending down and biting at the soft part beside the bone until he can hear jinyoung crying and pleading for more, more, _more_.

"what do you want," jaebum gasps as he lifts his head, a string of spit still connecting his mouth to the bruise he's sucking. "use your words, jinyoungie, tell me what you need."

the pet name seems to get jinyoung even more desperate. he writhes as jaebum continues to mark him up, letting out a noise halfway to a scream when jaebum's hands travel under his body to squeeze his ass. only when jaebum's finally satisfied with his handiwork—three or four bright purple hickeys on either hip, raised and raw—does he finally slide jinyoung's annoyingly tight jeans down and off. just to save time, he makes sure to bring the boxers down with them.

"you're so pretty, jinyoungie," he coos, taking a fingernail and dragging it feather-light up the underside of jinyoung's cock, standing raised and flushed. the teasing movement elicits another series of almost pained noises from the other boy, bringing a satisfied smirk to jaebum's face as he ducks his head down again, as far down as he can. "and you're pretty down here, too," he praises. before jinyoung can tell what's coming, jaebum's tongue is pressing hot and wet against his entrance.

jinyoung really does scream then. jaebum hopes his neighbours don't call the cops, but in the meantime he's got a job to do. he licks up and down a few times, testing it out, holding jinyoung's legs apart with both hands. all it takes is one more desperate call of " _please_ " from the smaller boy and jaebum's spurred on, thrusting his tongue into the heat experimentally. jinyoung's whole body convulses under him, spasming almost violently as jaebum repeats the motion over and over.

he tries out a few different things after that. the one he thinks gets the biggest reaction out of jinyoung is when he makes kind of a growling noise as he's moving his tongue around. at that, jinyoung's thighs tighten and almost crush jaebum's skull.

jaebum can tell when jinyoung's getting close; his legs start to tremble and the moans exiting his mouth sound more and more broken. so he speeds up, thrusting his tongue in and out at an even faster pace until his face feels kind of numb. at long last, jinyoung's body tenses, he wails loud and high-pitched, and he comes all over his own stomach.

it's a beautiful sight, truly. jaebum's so mesmerized he almost forgets himself—almost, but not quite. as jinyoung pants and squirms and regains his breath, jaebum sits up and unbuttons his own jeans, tugging at his dick. and he's not usually one to come fast, so it's a little embarrassing that it barely takes him three tugs to finish into his hand. but, he reasons, anyone faced with a naked, soiled, sweaty jinyoung would probably do the same. so it's fine.

jaebum huffs out a breath and flops down next to jinyoung, their bare chests heaving almost in unison. jinyoung's the first one to break the silence, giggling just a little when jaebum turns his head so their eyes meet.

"what?" jaebum grumbles without spite.

"that was fun," jinyoung informs him as if jaebum hadn't noticed. "what do you think about round two? my roommate isn't expecting me back until the morning."

yeah. jaebum's screwed. possibly in the best of ways, he's not sure yet, but he's got all night to decide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uH . i'm more proud of this than i probably should be bc it's like the first smut i've written in YEARS . also i had a better version of this written but it was Mysteriously Deleted so i rewrote ! additionally i'm probably gonna make this into a three-part series using all 3 jjproject songs as titles bc i hate->myself thank u and goodbye


End file.
